A Cheetah's story
by ThaWriter
Summary: A story, still being written about the life after the outlanders became Pridelanders. Follow Kiara, Kovu, and Simba in this story about love, family, and trust.
1. A surprise for Simba

"Please Kovu, don't do this, Kiara will never forgive you!" Simba begged. "Today, Simba, it's your time to go. And tomorrow, it's my time to shine, as the king of the Pridelands!" saying this, Kovu bate Simba's throat. There was some weak resistance for a moment, but then it was over. Simba was dead.

"No! I'm not like that!" Kovu screamed out while waking up. He saw that it was long after dawn, and that there wasn't anyone else in the sleeping cave. Kiara came in, with a worried face. "What happened?" she asked him, very curious. "Nothing, just a bad dream. Sorry for bothering you." Kiara sighed hearing him say that. "You know Kovu, you can always tell me everything. It's been two days since you and the former outlanders moved in, and you haven't had one good night since. So you can better tell me now, before next night will be like the last two." This time, Kovu sighed. He thought for a short moment, and then started to talk. " Allright, I'm having dreams where I'm killing your father. I don't have a single idea why, but I just can't get rid of the idea. It's like I'm brainwashed. Every time I see him, I'm getting weird thoughts about killing him… It's really scary! I know I'm not like that anymore, but why am I still getting these thoughts?" Kovu said. Just outside of the cave, Nala overheard them talking, and after hearing this, she walked away. "Come on Kovu, maybe it's just that killing my father has been your life's goal for so long, you can't just let it go. But I'm sure it won't take long for you to get used to everything here, even my father." After saying that, Kiara licked Kovu's check, and then walked out of the cave. "Are you coming? Mom has caught us some Antilope this morning!" Kovu followed her out of the cave, and they started eating the piece of Antilope.

Simba was a little bored. This was his kingdom, how big was the chance anyone would even try to get in, and even if they managed to do so, what threat could they mean? Still, taking a guarding walk every morning was one of the king's duties, so he had to. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain is his back. He looked around. There was a cheetah that was trying to hit him another time, but he jumped aside. Taking another look, he saw two more cheetahs closing in. The first cheetah stopped, and kept a little distance. "Fighting is useless, just like running is. We've got you surrounded Simba, king of the Pridelands!" it said. "If I can't run, and neither can fight, I think you suppose me to just do nothing, while you're killing me? Even if I can't win, I'm not totally crazy. Prepare!" saying that, he roared as loud as he could, hoping for someone to hear it. "Fast, wound him! We can't possible win a fight when he has reinforcements! And you know it! We want him alive, otherwise we can't trade him for the kingdom!" saying that, he and over twenty other cheetahs jumped on Simba, hurting him lightly where they could. After less than a minute, Simba fell down, groaning because of all the pain. "You two! Carry him!" as ordered, two cheetahs got under Simba, and started carrying him away from the battlefield.

Just when they got out of sight, Nala arrived. And quickly after her, more lions, and with them, Kiara and Kovu. Nala started crying. "There's been a fight here. And if I recognized the roar right, it's Simba who's been attacked." she cried. "There are cheetah footprints here!" one of the lions said. Suddenly, Nala stopped crying, and turned around. You could see she was extremely angry. "Aren't the cheetahs your friends, Kovu? And if I overheard you right, you kept thinking and even dreaming about killing my dear Simba, didn't you? I already know what happened. Our Kovu here, told his cheetah friends to kill our loved king, Simba, so he could be king himself! But, because we're not totally sure Simba's dead yet, I, the queen, will be the ruler over the Pridelands, until we know what happened to Simba. And my first job as the ruling queen, is the following! Kovu, until you can prove this wasn't your idea, you're banished! You have to be out of the Pridelands within the hour, otherwise you'll be killed. Be gone now!" Nala roared at Kovu. "Mother, no! You can't do this! Kovu has proven to be trustworthy, more than once! It's nonsense to banish him!" Kiara cried. "Don't worry, Kiara. I'll prove it to everyone; I'm not guilty!" Kovu said. He licked Kiara's cheek, and then ran off, following the footprints of the cheetahs.


	2. Kovu's Kings

"I can't believe you just banished him! And that you're keeping me from going with him! This is cruel mom, and you know it!" Kiara screamed. "I know that you might think this isn't the proper way, but it's crystal clear to me; it was all Kovu's idea. He attempted to kill Simba. And for that, he shall be banished." Nala said. Kiara cried again. "Just because you love dad and it looks a little like Kovu did this, he's banished? That's crazy! You're crazy!" Nala flinched. Kiara saw, and took her chance. She ran, ran as fast as she could, in the direction Kovu went. "I'll prove you Kovu's not guilty to this!" Kiara shouted back.

"Back in the good old Outlands." Kovu said sarcastically. Not that anyone could hear him. Even though no one came here, so there was just one set of footprints to follow, it was a hard job. He saw it would even get harder, since he was about to cross a desert. "Well, it's either this, or never seeing Kiara again. Not a hard choice, I guess." As he walked into the desert, he tought he could hear his name. "Kovu, Kovu." He stopped for a moment. With him, the sound stopped too. Suddenly, it started to rain. "Rain? In the desert?" Kovu thought. The clouds were continuously moving. But, he was sure he could see the form of a lion there! The lion's mouth started to move. "Kovu. As part of the royal family, you deserve the wisdom of all the kings of the past. So I will guide you through this, until you're out of danger." Mufasa said. Because Kovu was focusing on Mufasa, he didn't see there was another cloud moving. "No, Kovu! Don't listen to that liar! If you do this, you will surely die, and then you won't see Kiara anymore either! I have a plan, so you can return to the Pridelands, without putting yourself in danger! But, you must first show me you truly trust me, by letting Mufasa out of your mind, and by doing so, letting him disappear!" Scar said. Kovu thought for a moment. Then he knew what to do. "I'm sorry Kiara." He whispered. "Scar! I'm not like you, not anymore! If I had to choose between you, and dying, I'd take dying every time! Farewell Scar!" Shouting that, he turned his back to Scar's cloud, and walked to Mufasa, into the desert. He heard that sound again. Only this time, a bit louder. "Kovu, Kovu!" He was sure it came from behind. He turned around. All he could see was a lioness running towards him. As he looked closer, he saw that it was Kiara running towars him! He started running back to her as well. When they finally got to each other, he licked her cheek. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's going to be very dangerous?" Kovu started. "I thought you would be happy to see me…" Kiara answered. "Well, sure I am, but I don't want to lose you! You know that!" Kovu said to her. Kiara changed subject. "I saw you've just met the great kings of the past?" She smiled. "Well, not exactly, actually. You see, at first, Mufasa appeared. And after he told me that he'd be here for me all the time, another king of the past appeared. The only thing is, the one who appeared was Scar. He tried to convince me to betray everyone with a lie, so I could come back to the Pridelands and be king after all. But, as you might've also seen, I turned my back to him. So hopefully, I won't hear of him anymore." Kovu told her. Kiara thought for a moment, then looked satisfied. "Let's go on, my father won't save himself, will he?" she smiled. Kovu confirmed, and they started to run into the desert.


End file.
